A Forgotten Demigod
by ResidentOfCabin6
Summary: Myra is a shadow at Camp Half-Blood. Almost no one knows she exists. Spend a night inside of her mind, seeing her thoughts and discovering things about her almost nobody else knows. I don't own anything you recognize. OC, one-shot. K plus because I'm paranoid.


**This is a little one-shot I wrote about a character of my own design. If I get enough requests I will make an actual story about Myra, but you'll have to give me ideas. Maybe some kind of quest I could send her on. *wink wink* I hope you like my little drabble! :D :D :D**

I sit here, in the corner of the dining pavilion, tucked away from the rest of the camp. The Hecate table isn't crowded, not by a long shot. It's just me, Cat, Emily, Stephan, and Sierra. Sure, the food is amazing, and I'm safe, here, but still, I want to do something more. I've watched the other campers come and go on whimsical quests, and watched them sacrifice themselves to save the world. I've watched them go home to loving families, celebrating another year survived. I've worked my butt off to be noticed by someone other than my only friend, Cat, but to no avail. Chiron doesn't even know my name. I would willingly sacrifice myself to save the world, like Leo did last year, my first year at camp, I have nothing more to live for. I won't waste my life, though. That would forsake the memory of my father.

Cat has tons of friends, but she is my only one. Why she takes the time to be my friend, I don't know. But I'm glad that she does.

"Hey, earth to Myra!" Cat comments to me. She must have been saying something to me while I wasn't paying attention. She pauses when she sees the look on my face,"Hey, are you okay? Were you thinking about your Dad again?"

"No, just thinking…" I reply.

"Alright, don't hurt yourself," She answers playfully. She swats her hair out of her face. Like all of us children of Hecate, her appearance is unique. Not three eyes unique, but unique none the less. She doesn't have Emily's texture shifting hair, sometimes straight, other times curly. Stphan's hair seems to always be blowing in the wind, even indoors. Sierra has nails that change colors like nail polish. Me, I have violet eyes. For Cat, like Stephan and Emily, it's her hair, but instead of rippling constantly in a non existent breeze or changing texture, it's the coloring. You see, Stephan's hair is a caramel color. Mine is a milk chocolatey brown. Emily's is jet black. Sierra's is naturally honey blond. But Cat's, well, it's very… Unique. Imagine someone with long, straight, white blond hair. Now imagine red and black highlights in it. You see what I mean. The weirdest thing is that the highlights move so that they aren't always in the same place.

Cat leans over and looks at my plate,"Myra! You've hardly eaten anything!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Too bad, counselor's orders."

Cat only arrived at camp a couple days after I did, and at the time Stephan was counselor. And man, was he the worst. He lorded over the rest of us, claiming that Mother likes him best. He never did any work, just reaped the rewards. Even at war councils he just walked around acting like he was so much better than everyone and claiming everything was his idea. Cat and I decided to challenge him, and while she is the official counselor, we do most of the work together.

"Come on Myra, you know you'll need the energy for capture the flag tonight!"

I shovel more of my food into my mouth and make a face at her. After taking a sip of my grape soda, the only kind I drink, a horn sounds and everyone heads towards the woods. Crud. I forgot it was capture the flag night. My cabin is allianced with the Athena cabin. Time for another night of feeling useless. Everyone else in my cabin can at least do a little bit of Mist manipulation, but not me. I can never intentionally access the Mist. I've only ever called on it once, and that was when the Romans were trying to attack, and all I did was accidentally set Octavian's pants on fire. Uh, not real fire, Mist fire.

I walk next to Cat and the rest of the cabin walks behind us. After stopping by the armory to pick up all of the blue team equipment, we head to Zeus's Fist, the place Annabeth told us to meet the Athena campers. Our team has most of the children of the major gods, and most of the minor god children are over with the Ares cabin on the red team, but they also have the Demeter children. within five minutes, everyone is armed and present.

"Alright, I want Apollo, Hecate and a few of my cabin mates on defense, Poseidon, Hermes and I on offense, and everybody else on border patrol," Annabeth shouts at all of us before charging into the woods with Percy. The Athena campers that stayed behind give everyone their instructions before heading to their posts. Cat and I position Stephan, Emily and Sierra to disguise our territory, but when I ask her where she wants to stand, she just gives me an evil smirk.

I sigh," You're going against Annabeth's orders again?"

"Don't you know me? Of course I am! And you're coming with me."

I follow her as she explains her plan,"You're going to cover me while I make it look like there's an army of Hermes kids charging in from the opposite direction Percy and Annabeth are taking."

We've reached the border of our territory, and Cat leans against a tree and closes her eyes and crinkles her nose, which is her concentration face. I slide my knife out of my boot and twirl it nervously. I'm the best sparrer, I think that's what it's called, in the cabin. I'm no where near as good with my knife as Piper or Annabeth, no matter what my cabin mates say. I hear a crackling nearby and one of the defensive Athena campers appears out of the undergrowth. Not again. Annabeth is gonna be PO'd when she finds out.

"You aren't at your post," he states. I, unfortunately, don't remember his name.

"I know. She is creating an illusion, and I am guarding her."

"Your cabin needs to learn discipline," he replies curtly, before turning around and returning to his post.

I adjust my my grip on my knife, Απόφαση της μάγισσας, or The Sorceress's Judgement. I try to stay in the present, to avoid the topics of my nightmares, but soon my memories pull me down, and my awareness of the surrounding area is lowered to less than half.

******************Line Break******************

I climb off of the school bus and skip to the front door. The coolest thing happened in school today! I can't wait to tell Daddy. I let myself into our _giant_ violet house. Daddy said that's his and mom's favorite color. He said that the house was Vic-tor-e-n. I love the house. And my room, it's my favorite color, yellow. I happily open the door, oblivious to the strange car I passed in the driveway. I look through the doorway in dismay. Daddy isn't waiting inside with open arms like he usually does. He doesn't pull me into a hug saying "Hey Squirt! How was school?" He doesn't smile at me and ruffle my hair. Because he isn't here.

Instead, a strange man in a suit waits for me, looking solemn. I walk up to him,"Hi Mister. Do you know where my Daddy is?"

Uh oh, he looks at me sadly. Grown ups hardly ever look sad. Daddy only gets that look when I ask him about Mommy. He crouches down and looks at me,"Myra, I need you to be a grown up now. Your Daddy was coming home from New York and a stray Greyhound bus crashed into his car."

My smile wavers,"But Daddy is okay, right?"

He looks me straight in the eyes,"Your Daddy is never coming home."

I grab the stranger and start bawling, "Give me my Daddy! Give me my Daddy!"

Daddy is- er, was, my best friend. I have a few in school, but Daddy has always been there for me. I try to tell myself it isn't true, that soon he's going to walk through front door and yell,"Gotcha!" But in my heart, I know what the strange man said was true. He asked me some questions, then told me to go pack a bag.

I moved from foster home to foster home. I never ran. I grew strong, independent, afraid to open up for fear of losing my heart again. I wouldn't have a home again until five years later when I came to camp at the age of twelve. I wouldn't have any close friends until Cat met me a few days after that and took the time to break my shell.

******************Line Break******************

"Myra?" Asks Cat nervously.

I realize what happened. I don't have flashbacks like Hazel, I can stop them. Only on rare occasions do I ever get absorbed into memories. Special occasions like my birthday or today. He would've been forty seven today.

I stand up and open my eyes, as I must have sat down during the memory. Instantly, I feel as though something is straining on me and the world spins. I steady myself against the wall and actually look at my surroundings. The walls are pastel yellow, the carpet a fluffy white. A princess canopy bed pushed against one of the walls. Posters cover the walls and books are scattered around the room. It even smells like Dad's cologne and my flowery soap.

I realize with a start I recreated my bedroom from when I was little, and instantly the illusion fades away. The strain I was feeling a moment ago disappears, but my skin still feels clammy

"How'd you do that? Everything felt solid" Cat asks, awe in her voice.

I start to move towards her, but the world spins around me and black fuzzies dot my vision. Cat moves towards me, but not before my knees give out beneath me and blackness fills my vision.

******************Line Break******************

I wake up to a pair of clear blue eyes, just like my Dad's. A closer examination of the boy's face shows me that he is one of the Hermes kids, and has straw like hair.

"How long was I out?" I ask groggily.

"About ninety minutes," he replies swiftly,"thanks to your army of Hermes campers we easily won. I'm Jared, by the way."

"Myra. Nice to see someone else cares."

"It was the least I could do. Your cabin practically won the game for us, though you'll never hear it from Annabeth."

I smile at him, happy he has the courage to say that. He smiles back, and my heart flutters,"I should probably get back to my cabin."

"Alright, I'll walk with you."

We leave the Big House infirmary and meander over to Hecate cabin, getting to know each other. Turns out he doesn't have too many friends at camp, either, what with everyone else trying to become best buddies with the Stolls. We reach the Hecate cabin all too soon, a unique structure with magical color changing rock for the walls, a dark purple domed roof that would make Annabeth proud, and torches. Lots of torches.

I say goodbye to Jared and head inside. Cat is reading some book on spells, Emily and Sierra are braiding each other's hair, and Stephan is sitting in a corner brooding. Cat smiles at me as I walk past. I go to my stuff and pull out a pair of squirtle pajamas. What can I say, I like Pokémon. A few minutes later Cat and I agree that it's time for lights out.

I fall asleep easily and dream of some of the good times I've had at camp. In the middle of the night everybody is jolted awake to the sounds of screaming. Percy's. I snuggle under my blankets and think to myself _maybe this whole 'forgotten demigod' thing isn't so bad._


End file.
